Dragon Pig
The Dragon Pig is a boss monster that used to spawn in the mountains of Amakna in a cave at -3,-6 , with a respawn time of 3 hours and on the little island on the south randomly. Since the addition of Dragon Pig Den the only appears in its dungeon. It is one of the few monsters that can drop a Dofus, and by far the easiest one to kill. The typical strategy for defeating the Dragon Pig is using the Sadida spell Soothing Bramble to slow down the Dragon Pig. This is important because the Dragon Pig's melee attacks can deal tremendous amounts of damage. Resistable MP drain and/or pushback skills can also be used to control the Dragon Pig, but this is generally more complicated. Dragon Pig will cast Lethal Blunder in the first or second round, affecting everyone on the player side. During the 2 round duration, any character using AP loses 200 HP per AP used. This means instant death in most cases. Friends don't let friends use AP under Lethal Blunder. However if you have eniripsas or sadidas in team there is a way. After Dragon Pig casts Lethal Blunder it can be countered by Word of Youth or Insolent Bramble. So instead of wasting 2 rounds you can regain partial combat ability on the 2-nd turn. As a tip. If an Eni uses Word of Youth on itself, then uses Stimulating Word , any team member that uses the AP gained from Stimulating Word will not be damaged by Lethal Blunder. Characteristics |- | 70 || 2250 || 10 || 5 || 30 || 30 || 30 || -5 || -5 || 105 || 75 |- | 100 || 2250 || 10 || 5 || 30 || 30 || 30 || -9 || -9 || 105 || 75 |- | 105 || 2350 || 10 || 5 || 32 || 32 || 32 || -8 || -8 || 112 || 82 |- | 110 || 2450 || 10 || 5 || 34 || 34 || 34 || -7 || -7 || 119 || 89 |- | 120 || 2650 || 10 || 5 || 38 || 38 || 38 || -5 || -5 || 180 || 180 |} Spell levels *Lethal Blunder *Immobilization *Crushing *Flunking Known Drops |- | 70 || |} |- | DragoMeat ****(*hunting drop only) || 3 to 7% || |- | Dragomilk || 2% || 800 |- | Dragon Pig blood || 0.1% || |- | Dragon Pig horn || 1% || 400 |- | Dragon Pig Leather || 0.2% || |- | Dragon Pig skull || 0.1% || |- | Dragon Pig snout || 20% || 700 |- | Dragon Pig tail || 4% || 900 |- | Ivory || 38% || 600 |- | Pork loin ****(*hunting drop only) || 10% || |- | Dragon Pig Hair || 1.4% || 800 |- | Turquoise Dofus || 0.02 || <800 |} Category:Monster Category:Pigs Category:Boss Monsters note: i went with 2 chars (together 460 pp) and droped dp leather + dp horn. so the lock for most drops seem to be around 450 or lower